Guilmon meets the Lion King II: Simba's Pride
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (later retitled The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) is a 1998 American animated direct-to-video musical film sequel to Disney's 1994 animated feature film, The Lion King. Produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Australia, the film centers on Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara, who falls in love with Kovu, a male rogue lion from a banished pride that was once loyal to Simba's evil uncle, Scar. Separated by Simba's prejudice against the banished pride and a vindictive plot planned by Kovu's mother Zira, Kiara and Kovu struggle to unite their estranged prides and be together. Most of the original cast returned to their roles from the first film, apart from Rowan Atkinson, who was replaced by Edward Hibbert as the voice of Zazu for this film and its prequel, The Lion King 1½ and Jeremy Irons, who was briefly replaced by Jim Cummings as the voice of Scar. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride is the eight new episode of Guilmon's Adventures, a newly revised Digimon crossover adventure series created by Garfiled1990 and produced by Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment and Funimation Productions. Summary With the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, the Dragon Ball Gang, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sora, Goofy and Donald Duck, the young prince Kimba the White Lion and his animal friends as their supervisors and defenders of justice, Simba and Nala have a daughter, Kiara. Timon, Pumbaa, Calumon, Oolong and Puar are assigned to be her babysitters, but she easily escapes their care and ventures into the forbidden lands. There she meets a lion cub named Kovu and they become friends. What she, her parents and the heroes do not know is that Kovu is the son of Zira – a banished follower of the now-dead Scar. Furthurmore, two of the heroes' enemies have returned and are accompanying her, the Foot Clan and the Pilaf Gang whose masters and leaders are the Shredder (formerly and secretly known as Oroku Saki) and Emperor Pilaf. They plan to raise Kovu as a fierce fighter of evil to overthrow Simba and become the king of the Pride Lands, while still willing to destroy the Digimon, the Turtles, Goku and their friends for Pretorius before carrying out with their own villainous purposes. This tests not only Kiara and Kovu’s relationship as they mature, but Simba’s relationship with his daughter. But that's not all, Leomon, the Digimon's old friend, is expelled out of Impmon, and is reborn (after being defeated and absorbed by him as Beezlemon back on the Digital World). With Leomon on their side, the newly expanded Digi-Squad, Sora and their allies from the Earth and the Disney Universe Plot Characters Protagonists/Hero Teams Digimon (short for Digital Monsters and also known as the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition) * Guilmon ** Growlmon ** WarGrowlmon * Renamon ** Kyubimon ** Taomon * Terriermon and Lopmon ** Gargomon (Terriermon's Champion form) ** Rapidmon (Terriermon's Ultimate form) ** Antylamon (Lopmon's Ultimate form) * Impmon ** Beezlemon/Beezlemon: Blast Mode * Leomon (reborn and rejoining the Digimon) * Monodramon ** Cyberdramon * Guardromon ** Andromon * MarineAngemon * Calumon Other Digimon (as the first two Digi-Squads): * Agumon ** Greymon ** MetalGreymon * Gabumon ** Garurumon ** WereGarurumon * Biyomon ** Birdramon ** Garudamon * Tentomon ** Kabuterimon ** MegaKabuterimon * Palmon ** Togemon ** Lillymon * Gomamon ** Ikkakumon ** Zudomon * Patamon ** Angemon ** MagnaAngemon * Gatomon ** Angewomon * Veemon ** ExVeemon ** Paildramon * Wormmon ** Stingmon ** Paildramon ** Imperialdramon * Hawkmon ** Aquilamon * Armadillomon ** Ankylomon * Terriermon and Lopmon (Adventure 02) ** Gargomon (Adventure 02) ** Wendigomon Mentors: * Gennai * Digimon Sovereigns ** Azulongmon ** Zhuqiaomon ** Ebonwumon ** Baihumon Dragon Ball Gang (also known as the Dragon Team) * Goku ** Great Ape Goku * Yamcha * Bulma * Oolong * Puar Other Mentors and Friends (appearing to support the Dragon Ball Gang) * Master Roshi * Turtle * Krillin * Launch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (supporting heroes) * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo Mentor: * Splinter/Hamato Yoshi Other Allies: * Kimba the White Lion * Disney Heroes: ** Sora ** Donald Duck ** Goofy Antagonists/Villain Teams The Foot Clan * Shredder/Oroku Saki * Rocksteady and Bebop * Foot Solders ** Alpha One The Pilaf Gang * Emperor Pilaf * Shu * Mai Disney Villains * Pete * Heartless * Zira Music and Songs Guilmon's Adventures - Opening Sequence * "Digimon: Digital Monsters" (Tamers Version) - Sung by Paul Gordon. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * "He Lives in You" – Sung by Lebo M and his African choir. This song represents Kiara's birth and is the equivalent of "Circle of Life". The song is a reference to when Rafiki told Simba in the first film that Mufasa "lives" in him. Also appears in the Broadway version of the first film. The end title is performed by Tina Turner. * "We Are One" – Sung by Cam Clarke and Charity Sanoy. Following Kiara's encounter with Kovu and Zira in which she endangers herself, Simba explains how important she is to the pride and that the pride is one. * "My Lullaby" – Sung by Suzanne Pleshette, Andy Dick, and Crysta Macalush. Zira's lullaby to Kovu, which outlines her plot for him to kill Simba and how proud it would make her. * "Upendi" (Swahili for "love") – Sung by Robert Guillaume, Liz Callaway, Gene Miller, and Ladysmith Black Mambazo. Rafiki's song to Kiara and Kovu about love, friendship, and happiness. Sung by Rafiki and his animal friends. * "One of Us" – Sung following Kovu being exiled by Simba after he accuses Kovu of betraying him. This was the first time the animals other than lions outside of the main characters (excluding The Lion King 1½) have been seen talking. * "Love Will Find a Way" – Sung by Liz Callaway and Gene Miller. A romantic love song that includes of Kiara and Kovu's first encounter following Kovu's banishment. The pair concludes that their mutual feelings for each other are too strong and true for their differences to keep them apart. The end title version is performed by R&B artists Kenny Lattimore and Heather Headley. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Guilmon's Adventures - Closing Credits * "Love Will Find a Way" (End Title) – Sung by Kenny Lattimore and Heather Headley. * "Kimba the White Lion" (theme) – * "Find those Dragon Balls, Look Out for Them All" (An English Version of Makafushigi Adventure!/Mystical Adventure!) – Sung by Jimi Tunnell. * "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" – Sung by James Mandell. * "Simple and Clean" – Sung by Hikaru Utada. * Hakuna Matata (Theme from Timon and Pumbaa) (Instrumental Version) * Circle of Life * "Digimon: Digital Monsters Theme" (Tamers Version) – Paul Gordon and Chorus. Cast * Steve Blum as Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon * Mari Devon as Renamon/Kyubimon/Taomon * Mona Marshell as Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon/Antylamon * Derek Stephen Prince as Impmon/Beelzemon * Lex Lang as Monodramon/Cyberdramon * Richard Cansino as Guardromon ** Michael Sorich as Andromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Michael Lindsay as Greymon * Kirk Thornton as Gabumon/Garurumon * Tifanie Christun as Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon * Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon/Kabuterimon, Gennai * Anna Garduno as Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon * R. Martin Klein as Gomamon/Ikkakumon * Laura Summer - Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow - Angemon/MagnaAngemon/Seraphimon/Pegasusmon/Shakkoumon (shared with Robert Axelrod) * Edie Mirman as Gatomon/Angewomon * Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon/ExVeemon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon/Stingmon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon/Aquilamon * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon/Ankylomon * Michael McConnohie as Azulongmon ** David Lodge as Azulongmon * Tony Pope as Zhuqiaomon * Dave Wittenberg as Ebonwumon * Steve Kramer as Baihumon * Stephanie Nadolny as Goku ** Shane Ray as Great Ape Goku * Laurie Steele as Krillin * Tiffany Vollmer as Bulma ** Lalainia Lindbjerg as Bulma (archive/battle scene) * Christopher Sabat as Yamcha and Turtle * Brad Jackson as Oolong * Monika Antonelli as Puar (1st voice in most scenes, archive) ** Brina Palencia as Puar (2nd voice in some scenes) * Mike McFarland as Master Roshi * Meredith McCoy as Launch * Chuck Huber as Emperor Pilaf * Julie Franklin as Mai * Chris Cason as Shu * Cam Clarke as Leonardo and Rocksteady * Barry Gordon as Donatello * Rob Paulsen as Raphael * Townsend Coleman as Michelangelo * Peter Renaday as Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter * Greg Berg as Bebop * Jim Cummings as Alpha One, Pete and Ed * Haley Joel Osment as Sora * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Billie Lou Watt as Kimba the White Lion (young) (flashback) * Matthew Broderick as Simba ** Cam Clarke as Simba (singing voice) * Neve Campbell as Kiara Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Tamers) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * Directed by Yukio Kaizawa * Produced by Hiromi Seki and Kyotaru Kimura * Written by Chiaki J. Konaka * Music by Takanori Arisawa * Character Design: Akiyoshi Hongo Dragon Ball * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by Funimation Productions, Inc., BLT Productions (Canada) and Ocean Productions (Canada) * Created by Akira Toriyama Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) * Produced by Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing * Created and Developed by David Wise and Patti Howeth * Directed by Yoshikatsu Kasai, Fred Wolf and Tony Love * Produced by Rudy Zamora, Walt Kubiak, Andy Luckey, Fred Wolf and Kara Vallow * Executive Producer: Mark Freedman Kimba the White Lion and The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (both known in Japan as Jungle Emperor) * Produced by Mushi Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) and Tezuka Productions Co., Ltd. (Japan) * English Version by NBC Enterprises * Created by Osamu Tezuka * Directed by Eiichi Yamamoto Kingdom Hearts * Produced by The Walt Disney Company * Based on the Video Games Created by Square for Disney Interactive The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Production notes Trivia and facts *Some of the dialogue lines of the Digimon characters were used from the Sonic the Hedgehog crossover that is also set on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, entitled Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. New/Old Heroes and Villains * Goofs, Mistakes and Errors * Ownership Rights Edit * Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, Bandai and Saban Entertainment. * The Lion King and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney. * Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Funimation Productions and BLT Productions/Ocean Productions. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Kimba the White Lion (known in Japan as Jungle Emperor) belongs to Osamu Tezuka, Mushi Productions and Tezuka Productions. Transcripts * Guilmon meets the Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Transcript